Clues to My Heart
by RoyEd Shipper
Summary: Sunao and Sora are once again roped into completing a task for 'Jack of All Trades.' What's with this scavenger hunt and what lies at the end as a prize? Why isn't there any more information? And poor Sunao is getting sick... SoraSunao YoruRan


Hello all and welcome to my first Sukisho fic. I have only seen the first DVD so this happens right after it. As soon as I watched the anime I got really into it and wanted to share my contribution to hopefully make it more popular. And if not, at least show my love for ir. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer- I do not own Sukisho or its characters. The DVD in the US is licensed by Media Blasters in the US.**

* * *

Chapter 1-

Another day approached as quickly as the previous passed, a bright yellow orb shoving the pale blue moon out of view. The darkness began to lift, transforming into a magnificent shade of blue, accompanied by small masses of cumulus clouds. The crickets' chirps and nocturnal scurrying by this time ceased, replaced with the heartwarming song of a nearby robin perched carefully upon the one of the tallest branches of a sakura tree.

The sun's light began to penetrate through windows, many of which belonged to dormitory occupants; one in particular belonging to two male students. One of the two young boys squinted his eyes closed as tightly as he could, attempting to warn off the unwanted greeting of the risen sun. He pulled a few of his bed covers up to his shoulders, making his entire body disappear underneath except for his head and neck, and rolled over onto his side, back now facing the rays shining through thin paper blinds. Content with his position, and knowing very well that it was impossible for the wall he now faced to emit any sort of light from its drywall makeup, he curled up in his self-made cocoon of blankets, relaxing in his conquer over rising at early hours. In his new position, the boy's pale hair rested upon his bed in its usual ponytail falling over the shape of the curve of his back, the sun's light making it appear lighter than it truly was.

This was going to be an enjoyable day for the child revisiting the land of sleep and dreams, at least the boy thought so as he lay motionless. The day being a Sunday, he didn't have to awake for a long school day. In other words, he didn't have to face a certain teacher and his lectures, instead a pillow and a bed longed for his body to remain put. Without the worry of a school day the other challenges that he may have to face through the day seemed meaningless and could easily be overcome with the use of thought. Hadn't he already proven victorious reigning over the problem of the tedious sun's light? Coping with a single roommate and the "Jack of All Trades" would sure enough need to be acted upon later, but even then there were ways to deal with such nuisances and it wouldn't be _too _problematic. No, right now all the boy wanted, all he needed was some well deserved rest and there was no one and nothing that would stand in his way.

"Fujimori…hey…Fujimori…" The second boy's hand hesitantly hovered above the sleeping boy's frame. "I know you're up, I heard you move in there…" He furrowed his brow and ran his other hand through untamed purple hair, fingers occasionally becoming stuck in several knots. "I just got up myself, but you know…" He yawned, still feeling very exhausted, small tears forming in his otherwise dry eyes. "We have to get up…and do that thing…" Seeing that he was getting nowhere with words, he allowed his hovering hand to drop upon Sunao's shoulder. Once in place he gently shook him. "Hey, Fujimori… Come on, get up already."

Sunao swatted the other boy's hand away and pulled his blankets over the back of his head, his face now being the only thing showing and that was facing the wall, not Sora, his roommate. As he told himself before, he would not allow his Sunday to be vain. The sun had barely appeared in the sky, meaning that it was well before the time he would wake for school on a normal day. There was no way that he, on this wonderful day that came only once a week would be forced to give up what six days of work repaid him with.

Quickly beginning to become angered, Sora returned his hand to the boy's shoulder and shook him more roughly. "Fujimori! You're not making me do this all by myself. You made a commitment too you know! Come on, get up already!" He allowed any other thoughts about the boy and his childish actions to remain silent, for now at least. It was he after all that had the nerve to keep him awake the entire first night he returned to school after his mysterious fall. No wait, that was Ran, someone he still didn't know very much about, only that he shared the same body as his roommate. He had another being within him as well.

"Shut-up…" Sunao hit Sora's hand away again. He reached his hand above him and grabbed the top of the pillow, pulling it out to throw it in the direction of the other boy's voice. His toss was quite weak and poorly aimed since he was not facing in the direction he was throwing, but it still did the boy justice in hitting his roommate lightly in the chin. "Just go away…"

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Sora responded as he rubbed his now irritated chin, albeit the toss didn't hurt at all. "Now get the hell out of bed…I'm too tired to deal with these games…" The boy reached for the top of the blankets and pulled them as hard as he could in order to be the victor in the tug-of-war game with his stubborn childhood friend. When he managed to remove all the blankets he threw them to the ground at his feet.

Sunao shot up and glared at the purple-haired boy. "I told you to leave me alone!" Before saying anything else, his eyes elevated from Sora's head to toe, back to his head. "You're…dressed already?" His pink eyes focused in on and stared into exasperated blues.

Sora folded his arms. "Just because I got up it doesn't mean that I can't get ready unlike a certain someone I know. All I have left is my hair and junk, then I'm ready. That's a lot more than you can say still in your pajamas."

"Boxers…" Sunao distastefully said softly as his eyes narrowed, looking very bored at the matter at hand.

The purple-haired boy blinked a few times before repeating slowly, "Box…ers?" With the raising of a single brow, he repeated the word aloud. "Boxers? What do you mean by that? Don't tell me that you don't have any…"

Sunao slowly shook his head and pointed below Sora's abdomen, a small smirk upon his face at the sight of the other boy's incompetence and lack of thought during the early hours of a day despite the fact he tried to hide it. "Boxers…" He said once more, holding back the threatening laughter building up in his throat. "Before you go and wake someone up with that attitude of yours, try to at least make yourself look presentable." He lay back down on his mattress and curled up once more in the position Sora first saw him in. "You're not completely awake yet, so why should I have to get up?

"What!" Sora shouted in shock and confusion as he looked at the lower part of his body. Sure enough his roommate was correct. Somehow a pair of boxers ended up on top of a pair of blue pants, their pink embroidered elephant adding much color to his wardrobe. A blush spread across the boy's face as he quickly bent over to remove the unwanted clothing. He managed to do so after fumbling for a bit; whenever he tried to do something quickly it always somehow ended up for the worst and always took much more time to complete than it would have if her were to do the action in a calm manner; and threw the underwear onto his bed. "Fujimori! Don't go back to sleep!"

"Why not? I already know it's a day not worth getting up for. I see you first thing in the morning and then I see your boxers. If you have any more surprises for me I may just stay here for the rest of the day." Fujimori shivered, remembering that he no longer had a supply of warm comfortable blankets at hand.

"Because-" Sora began before stopping to thing. It was not worth the effort to continue to bicker like this. They went through the same routine every day. It may not have been about waking up and doing something 'important,' but the argument was still always there. For some reason after coming to accept Sora, Sunao began to once again become colder and harder to deal with, too stubborn for his own good. "It's because I want you to get up and so does everyone else! Matsuri wants to talk to us. He said it was urgent!"

"Hashiba…" Sunao dejectedly said, head buried in his mattress. Now he began to feel that it was a very foolish idea to have thrown his pillow away from him and waste it on his roommate. "You know Matsuri is just going to give us another one of his 'important missions' to complete. And who's to say the task won't be something he just wrote down on paper himself? Leave me alone…it's too early for this… I didn't get to bed till late last night because…" The boy paused and brushed off the subject. "Never mind, I'm just not feeling the greatest, ok?"

"It was Ran, wasn't it?" Sora asked, telling from the slight movement of Fujimori's body that he was correct. "He seems to be appearing more often. I don't exactly remember or know when Yoru shows himself, so I couldn't say much to you. It's still hard to believe that I have someone else living inside me, sharing my body." The boy sat upon the corner of Sunao's bed and rested his elbows upon his knees, forearms hanging over the sides of his legs as he leaned forward. "Can you control it even in the least?"

"I don't know! Can you!" Sunao snapped back angrily. "Just forget it. I said I wasn't doing it and that's final. Go do the job on your own."

"Well if that's the way you're going to be about it then fine." Sora slid off the bed and stood at its foot. "But remember, that was a poor excuse for something. You made a commitment and now you're leaving us hanging. But I guess I shouldn't have expected more from you. I'll finish getting ready and then leave you to sulk on your own."

Sunao didn't respond, choosing the silent treatment as the better way to handle the situation. He frowned as he reached towards the ground for a blanket, covering himself with the material as soon as it was in his hands. _So much for a good day off…I hate that Hashiba… _The boy lowered his head to rest his chin against his chest, feeling offended. _'Can't you control it even in the least?' If that were the case then why would I allow him to be the one to make moves on Sora, harassing him in order to provoke and release Yoru? And why would I be suffering from him appearing more often and for longer periods of time, feeling drained afterwards? I'm not a masochist… _He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Sora ran a comb through his untidy locks, occasionally glimpsing at his roommate. He bit his lower lip each time he saw the way the other boy was brooding, apparently filled with self-pity. Sunao may seem selfish and egotistical at times, but he still had another side that he would rather not show, at least when others were around. He really did struggle with having an alternate personality; Sora knew that; any small comment about his other half's actions always seemed to make the other boy silent or shout out in a huff.

_Did I say too much…?_ Sora asked himself as he finished combing his hair, the end result no better than it was when he first awoke. _He seems…sensitive…in a way at least under all that obnoxiousness…_ The purple-haired boy quickly shook his head and his two hands into fists as he dramatically bent his elbows, fists now hovering before his chest. _What am I thinking! He's the one that got himself into this situation! He started the conversation even if he changed the subject afterwards. I have nothing to feel ashamed or sorry for. Besides, he also let Matsuri down today._

"I'm leaving now." The teenager placed his comb on a small shelf at the end of his bed. "I hope you don't plan to sleep all day." Getting only a silent growl from Sunao, he closed his eyes and sighed. _I should have guessed as much…he really is stubborn… _Hashiba opened the door to the room. "Well…bye then…" He stepped through it and closed it behind him.

Once sure his roommate was gone, Sunao opened his eyes and stared at the wall before him, taking a small note at the discoloration in areas where the paint was oldest. He rolled onto his back and gazed at the ceiling. Now he was alone, alone in his room with no disturbances. The 'Jack of All Trades' wouldn't knock at his door to get him to hurry up and complete some meaningless chore and Sora knew to leave him alone. It was exactly what he wanted and had waited for.

The boy sighed again, thinking about the conversation that happened a few minutes ago. With an aggravated snarl he hit the bed with his hand. "Stupid Hashiba…"

0000000000000

"Hashiba!" A boy with long blonde hair came darting down the hallway towards a flabbergasted Sora. "You're late! We have too many tasks to do! Look here!" He pulled out several pieces of paper from his pocket and held them up much in the way one would hold a hand of cards, keeping the blank side facing the boy. "The box was so flooded this morning that I just had to take a handful off the top. It looks like we became much more popular in the last few weeks. The modeling show and chase began it all!"

Sora shuddered at the memory of the costumes. He had to dress up as a samurai and Sunao…well…there was a reason for him to be angry. Hashiba closed his eyes and forced a smile, holding it pretty steadily besides the fact that it wavered at each side near his cheeks. "Yeah, the whole school got into that." He reopened his eyes and allowed them to shift to the white pieces of paper in his friend's hand. "So…what do we have to do today?"

"I didn't look at these yet so I don't know!" Matsuri responded rather excitedly. "You and Nao-kun will just have to…" Honjou paused as he noticed they was one member short. He stepped to Sora's right side and peered down the hallway. Not seeing anyone, he walked to his other side and looked around. "Hey, where is Nao-kun?"

"He decided to skip," Sora responded rather bluntly. "It was impossible to get him out of bed this morning. That guy is a no good…"

"A no good what?" A voice asked from over his shoulder.

"I'll tell you exactly what that guy is Matsuri. He likes to play you and then skip out on important matters because he's too lazy to-" Sora turned around and stopped speaking when he saw who the voice belonged to. For some reason although he knew the voice didn't belong to the 'Jack of all Trades' leader, the connection just wasn't there, the boy too engrossed in complaining at the moment. Sunao stood at the doorway of their dorm room, door ajar and opened inwards. His slender body leaned against the frame, a dull expression upon his face.

"I'm what?" He repeated, glare fixed upon the startled boy.

"So you are up?" Sora asked, unable to hide the astonishment in his voice. Just a few minutes ago it had seemed as if it were impossible to move the other boy's frame from his bed and cocoon of blankets. Not to mention that there were any signs of boxers or any other misplaced clothing. He looked presentable.

"It looks like it," Sunao sarcastically remarked. "Since I'm here I'll just do whatever I have to do…" He mumbled more silently so the closer of the two boys, Sora, could only hear him. "But remember I won't like it…especially since I have to put up with you…idiot…"

Hashiba opened his mouth to say something in defense to Fujimori's quiet insult, but before any sound could escape his lips, Matsuri chimed in a sing-song voice, "Good morning Nao-kun! You look well this morning!"

"Yeah…thanks…" Fujimori looked away.

Sora watched his roommate and was able to take in a better mental image of his appearance. Since he barely saw him when the boy argued and refused to rise, he hadn't realized how skewed Matsuri's comment was until now seeing the boy awake and standing before him. Sunao's large usually vibrantly colored eyes now lacked the shimmer he recognized them by, appearing discolored and dull. Accompanied with the change was a pair of large bags, giving a dark color underneath his lower lid, contrasting the even paler color of white skin. His frame was always thin, bit somehow it seemed to have decreased in circumference, giving the boy standing in the doorway a very pathetic form.

_Maybe he wasn't lying about not feeling well…he really doesn't look too good… _Sora looked towards Matsuri and raised a brow before returning his gaze to Sunao. _Does Matsuri really not see that…? Or is he just trying to avoid the subject? That may be for the best…Fujimori does get angry easily…especially when you talk about him…_

"What are you looking at? Fujimori uncomfortably asked his roommate's solid gaze into his face, his own pale eyes now meeting with the purple-haired boy's. His face began to flush as he quickly looked away to hide it, appearing very angry as he did the action. "Don't you have anything better to do with your time?"

Hashiba blinked and looked towards Matsuri. "Ah…yeah. Matsuri…so what do we need to do? Just so we can get it over with more quickly…"

"Well, today I know that most of the requests are for you to do as a team! You really should read some of them!" Matsuri took one of the papers from his hand and held it in the opposite one. "Like this one for instance. I really liked it. It sounds fun! It says-"

"You said that you didn't read any of them…" Sora mumbled untrustingly as he gazed towards Sunao once more, who quickly looked away again in a huff. The boy frowned worriedly, but let the emotion pass as if to assure it would be undetected by Fujimori and his blonde friend.

"I did say I didn't look at any of them yet, but I didn't say that I didn't take a glimpse at one or two," Matsuri said with a smile, watching Sora's exasperated expression. "I am the leader of the 'Jack of All Trades,' I need to know what types of assignments you will be doing. That way I can filter out the bad requests and leave only tolerable ones. Don't you agree?"

_Then why have I had to dress in rabbit suits and samurai uniforms…? Are all those bad requests from you then…? _Sora dully nodded his head. "Alright…fine then. What do we need to do?"

"It's really quite simple! It's a scavenger hunt with a twist!" The blonde held the slip of paper high above his head and waved it around. "You and Nao-kun are to follow the clues to your destination. You will be doing this together. And there is a big surprise at the end too!" He winked and returned his hand to his side, creating small wrinkles in the paper due to his hold on it. "No one knows what this prize will be, but they assure that it is one that you won't want to pass down. It could be money or a material object. Or just about anything you can think of really. So…are you in…?"

"I guess…" Sora mumbled as he ran a hand through his purple locks. "It's just a scavenger hunt, right? How hard can it be? Right Fujimori?" Hashiba's blue eyes gazed at his silent friend. "Fujimori?"

Sunao blinked a few times before shrugging his shoulders sleepily. "I'm up already so I guess I'll do it…" He crossed his arms in front of his chest and held his elbows with each hand, but not before indiscriminately hitting an elbow against the wall. He closed his eyes for a brief second as the pain surfaced and passed, reopening them to see his two friends standing before him, disorientation in their eyes. Growing irritated at being looked at in such a way, the boy stubbornly turned away, ponytail wagging with his movement. "Do you have the first clue there?"

Matsuri closed his eyes and grinned, allowing his held back laughter to subside. "Of course I do! There would be no way to start a scavenger hunt without a first clue!" He reopened his eyed and handed the paper to Sora. "I'll let you two read this while I go attend to some things…"

"But wait!" Sora responded as the paper was shoved into his opened hand. He looked at it for a moment in puzzlement before continuing. "You're abandoning us again?

"I told you that I am in charge of the 'Jack of All Trades' just under Mr. Minato. Besides, I have student council work to attend to! Bye-bye!" With that, Matsuri disappeared down the hallway, leaving one boy trapped in his confusion and the other irritated as ever.

"Can you…believe that?"

"Of course. You should know Matsuri by now. He likes to rope us into things and has done that ever since we were younger…" Sunao shook his head and approached Sora. "Never mind…I know you can't remember. Anyway, what does that sheet say?"

Sora sympathetically looked at his childhood friend. "I don't know…I haven't read it yet…"

"Then why don't you read it!"

"I didn't have time yet!"

"Then give me it!" Sunao grabbed the paper from Sora. Holding it in his hands his eyes scanned the content. "Here, it basically tells us that there is a scavenger hunt, but there is no other information besides that much. Then of course is the clue."

"What is it?"

"I'm getting there…there is a lot of nonsense and gibberish written here that I can't make out…" _Not to mention…I'm feeling a bit dizzy…_

"Oh, here is it," Sunao pointed to the paper in his hand and began to read aloud,

"I have heard stories

I have heard tales

'Jack of All Trades'

Helping those who ail

Call it curiosity

Or a bit of doubt

All these accomplishments

Have left me to pout

If you can solve problems

Then let's play a game

It's really quite simple

Or are you too lame?

Solve a few puzzles

Answer my riddle

Become a victor

Don't you dare diddle

The first clue is simple

A child would know

When a mouse must run

Where does he go?

Now you understand

It has only begun

You know of this tale

So hurry and run."

Fujimori continued to hold the paper before his face, staring at it in disbelief. "They can't be serious… Do we really have to go through with this?" _It's so stupid…_

Sora scratched his head as he shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so. After telling Matsuri we'd go through with it." The boy smiled, attempting to be as optimistic as he possibly could. "Who knows, it may be fun in the end. So, what do you think the first clue means?"

"It's easy…" Sunao responded nonchalantly. "I think that this person just wanted an excuse to rhyme."

"Really? You know what it means? You know about mice Fujimori?"

Sunao angrily crumpled up the paper in his hand and placed it in one of his pockets. "You seriously didn't figure it out yet? It's like that kid's story with the mouse and the clock. That means that chances are whatever the next clue is it's in a clock somewhere."

"That's what it means? I don't think I ever heard the story before." Sora responded thoughtfully. "Never mind that, which clock will it be in?"

"I don't know that part!" Fujimori began to sound more irritated. This Sunday, the one he was looking forward to, now was ruined due to a children's game. Was the 'Jack of All Trades' club being mocked? "Look," The teenager sighed and took a deep breath. "We can think this through, but first let's at least get started by looking at clocks. The classroom doors may be locked since there is no school today, but we'll find a way in somehow. We'll get this finished as soon as we possibly can. Then we can go our separate ways and not have to worry about anything else until tomorrow morning."

Sora raised his eyebrows, looking at his roommate with a worried expression. It was quite evident that the other boy had no intention of doing anything during the day besides rest and allow his body to recuperate. And now that he was up and forced to complete the task assigned to him, he tried his best to stay calm and work his way through it, hiding the exhaustion. "Yeah…that sounds good. So, are we off for the classrooms then?"

"It looks that way," Sunao began to walk down the hallway towards the exit of the dormitory. "Oh, and we may want to stay clear of Mr. Minato and Mr. Nanami."

_Yeah…running into them could be a problem. They always seem to make things more difficult lately…especially when they stole Fujimori and Toshizo… if they knew about this they may as well add phony clues or lead us in the wrong direction. _"I see what you mean. We should- Hey Fujimori, wait!" Sora shouted as he watched Sunao's retreating body begin to shrink in size due to distance between them. With an aggravated growl and tightening of fists, Hashiba hurried and caught up to his comrade, preparing himself for whatever was to come.

* * *

_End of Chapter 1_

The first chapter is over and done. Sadly I will not be able to update for a while due to internet loss at my house and a dead computer.

I would appreciate it if you were to review. Please?


End file.
